


All of You

by kohakuns



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? Kohaku just kinda vagues those two, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Abuse, There’s lots of pee here, Underage Sex, Watersports, pee as lube?!? God damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuns/pseuds/kohakuns
Summary: “You’re so, so beautiful. Do you know that?” Tsukasa asks, running his thumb across Kohaku’s bottom lip. “Forgive me for sounding so selfish, but I truly cannot believe that you’re all mine.”He pauses, taking a breath, smile growing wider. “You were born all for me. Everything you are exists just for me. I had thought the concept to be outrageous in the past, but looking at you now, touching you like this... I am truly thankful.”
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Akria already wrote the first half of a bathroom bondage fic for us and I couldn’t let him down.
> 
> Gosh, there sure is a lot going on in here. I think I might have switched POVs a few times and made Tsukasa OOC so i’m sorry about that - I’m a dumbass and I’m just horny

How long has Kohaku been tied up inside this shower stall? He twists his wrists around as much as he could with the ropes wrapped around them, a frustrated growl coming out of his throat. He could barely feel his legs with how long he’s been kneeling on the cold tile and the bonds around his shins and thighs aren’t helping any. He has been forced to kneel on much harsher surfaces for even longer periods in the past, but that doesn’t make this experience any more comfortable.

The loud music coming from the underground stage echoing in the bathroom eventually comes to a halt. Kohaku wonders if that means the live show is finally over. He sure hopes so. He hasn’t been keeping track of how long it has been since Tsukasa and the rest of his Knights left for the stage but it feels like it’s been hours since then. After they changed into their unit outfits, Tsukasa had dragged Kohaku into a shower stall to hide him in case anybody came in, telling him to wait patiently for _onii-chan_ to come back and get him.

Ah, he’s _really_ starting to regret letting that stupid boy capture him.

Kohaku heaves a sigh, trying to move his limbs again as much as he could. He’s really not enjoying this situation and the ropes are starting to hurt him despite the fabric of his clothes protecting most of his skin. He, once again, considers trying to find a way to get out of this situation - the stall door was unlocked and he could easily slip out, but the problem was how well Tsukasa had tied him up. Where did he even learn to do that? The knots were so intricately done and there was no way he could get out without hurting himself with how securely Tsukasa had done them. And _where_ did he get all this red rope?!

Well, no point in thinking deeper into that and regretting his decision to give in and let that boy catch him. He _really_ thought it would have been easier to just go along with the crybaby’s silly whims, but it just goes to show that the Tsukasa he knew from all those years ago has changed quite a bit.

The bathroom door opens and he hears several footsteps walking into the room. Kohaku feels relief overcome him. Finally, this mess will be over and Tsukasa will untie him. He can’t wait to stand and stretch his legs, maybe have more of that cake he was trying to feed him earlier.

And _god_ , he really needed to take a piss.

He can hear Tsukasa’s voice as he chatters with his unit mates over the sound of bags unzipping and the shuffling of clothes. Kohaku clenches the muscles of his thighs, straining them against the ropes. _Hurry up_ , he begs.

It takes a few more minutes of waiting in silence until Kohaku hears the exchange of “bye”s and “see you later”s between the five. There’s the sound of the door being pulled open then slamming shut, the enthusiastic voice of that one with the ponytail cutting off. Kohaku notices the clicking of boots against the tile coming closer.

Opening the shower stall, Tsukasa peeks in through the gap and Kohaku sees a glimmer shine in his eyes once his gaze falls on the younger boy. He walks into the space, closing the door behind him with a click of the latch, and takes careful steps closer to Kohaku.

“Apologies for making you wait so long, Kohakun.” Tsukasa falls to his knees in front of him, the golden tassels of his unit outfit catching the light. “I hope you were not too uncomfortable.”

“ _Hah?_ You tied me up real good and stuffed me in here. What do _you_ think?”

A soft laugh slips past Tsukasa’s lips. Kohaku watches the redhead removes his black gloves from both hands, gently placing them to the side and taking Kohaku’s face between his warm palms. “Forgive me,” he says, stroking Kohaku’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I’ll make it up to you, my cute little brother.”

Kohaku makes a face at the words. “Don’t call me that. Just untie me already, boy,” he says indignantly. He’s already annoyed at the current situation he’s stuck in. Hearing the other refer to him like that so casually just ticks him off even more.

He starts to speak again to throw an insult his way, but Kohaku catches a certain fire in Tsukasa’s eyes at his earlier words and he hesitates. The grip on his face presses in a little harder. “Don’t call me that either, Oukawa.”

A tense silence befalls them after Tsukasa snaps at him and Kohaku can feel the redhead’s breaths against his face with how close he’s gotten. The warm air between their faces makes Kohaku want to back away but Tsukasa continues to look into his eyes. He gently strokes his cheek, a small smile forming on his lips as his head tilts a little bit to the side.

“You’re so, _so_ beautiful. Do you know that?” Tsukasa asks him, a thumb swiping across Kohaku’s bottom lip. “Forgive me for sounding so selfish, but,” he pauses, taking a breath, smile slowly growing wider. “I truly cannot believe that you’re all mine.”

Tsukasa continues to touch him all over his face and Kohaku closes his eyes as he runs them across his eyelids, fingertips brushing through his thick eyelashes. The red head pushes his hair away from his face, tucking the loose strands behind his ear. It’s a little embarrassing to be looked at so intensely like this, but Kohaku stays still until Tsukasa speaks again.

“You were born all for me,” he continues. “Everything you are exists just for me. I had thought the concept to be outrageous in the past, but looking at you now, touching you like this... I am truly thankful.”

Kohaku opens his eyes to see the other boy staring at him in awe and he clenches his jaw in irritation. “Stop talkin’ nonsense. Look, ‘m tired of bein’ on my knees like this. Just free me already.”

“Hm...” Tsukasa hums. He pulls away a little further, one of his hands falling from Kohaku’s face and onto the younger boy’s thigh. “You’re always so impertinent, aren’t you? Onii-chan just wants to appreciate his cute Kohakun.”

“Yeah, well, you can thank me with some cake or somethin’. C’mon, I really gotta take a piss already.”

A curious look crosses Tsukasa’s face at those words. “Oh?”, he asks. Kohaku glares harder in response.

“Yeah, ‘oh’. Now, untie me, else I’ll piss on your fancy boots.”

Tsukasa’s hand on his cheek falls onto his other thigh and his fingers press into his skin. “Why do you always speak like that...” The redhead frowns to himself, looking down at his hands for a moment. He brings his gaze back up to him after a moment of thought, face serious and eyes hard. “Kohakun, listen.”

Kohaku raises an eyebrow at him. “What now? Can’t we talk ‘bout this under better circumstances?”

He shakes his head and Kohaku can tell that from the look on his face that Tsukasa will not be swayed. He rubs his palms up and down on Kohaku’s thighs, a thumb running a bit too close to his groin. The redhead lifts a hand, placing it against Kohaku’s lower abdomen and putting a little bit of pressure on the area. Kohaku’s whole body tenses in response.

“I said: listen,” Tsukasa starts again. “I have mentioned it earlier, but allow me to repeat myself. Oukawa, you and your family have done so much for mine, and we Suous have continued on with our lives with only minimal gratitude and a case full of money in exchange for your sacrifices. Now, I want you to understand, Kohakun...” Tsukasa trails off, pressing his hand into Kohaku’s bladder a little more.

“Stop that!” Kohaku interrupts, trying to move away from Tsukasa’s hands. “ _Nn_ \- ‘m not gonna do it in here!”

Tsukasa doesn’t relent, bringing the hand on Kohaku’s thigh to his hip, grip firm as the other applies more pressure. Kohaku squirms against it, unable to move away but desperate to escape from the force pressing against his full bladder.

“Do not interrupt me. Kohakun, please, allow me show you my gratitude. I want to thank _all_ of you.”

Kohaku feels the hand on his hip lift off and hold the back of his head, Tsukasa closing his fingers around pink strands. He pulls him in closer, soft lips crashing against his. Kohaku freezes in surprise as he feels Tsukasa’s tongue push in, the wet muscle running across the back of his teeth. He tries to take a breath when the other moves away, but Tsukasa pulls it out of him as he crashes his mouth against Kohaku’s again, sucking on his tongue.

They break apart and Kohaku can feel blood quickly rushing to his face. Tsukasa seems pleased at the sight. “Won’t you let me show you how much I love and appreciate you?” He asks, leaning in to place his mouth on Kohaku’s once again. Kohaku closes his eyes, biting his lip in hesitation. As soon as he releases it from between his teeth, Tsukasa captures it between his, sucking on it until it’s red and plump. Tsukasa places his mouth against his again, kissing him passionately. It’s all so wet and messy. Kohaku feels some drool slipping past his lips, running down from the corner of his mouth down to his chin.

Kohaku can hear the sound of their kissing echoing within the shower stall’s tiles and he’s not sure how to feel about how arousing that is in his current state. He decides to pull away, shaking his head and angling his face away from Tsukasa’s. “What do you think you’re doin’, boy? Enough foolin’ around.”

Tsukasa leans back on his heels, a frown on his face. “I see,” he says, eyebrows knitting together in frustration. “If you will not allow me to thank you like this, then perhaps I will have to do it in a way you will understand.”

Kohaku’s unsure about what he means by that, and he follows Tsukasa with his eyes as he stands, unclasping the golden ropes in front of his outfit and shrugging off the blue coat, hanging it on a hook on the wall. He stands back in front of the pink haired boy, unzipping his pants and pushing them down to his thighs together with his boxers. Taking his length in hand, Tsukasa directs it towards Kohaku.

Kohaku’s eyes go from the cock pointing at him then back up to Tsukasa’s face. “The fuck do ya think you’re doin’-“

“So rude, aren’t you, Oukawa.” Tsukasa interrupts him, smiling smugly to himself. “Perhaps I should put you in your place a lot more aggressively? Isn’t that how it works in your family?”

He opens his mouth to retort, but he feels the stream of Tsukasa’s piss hitting his chest, slowly rising up to his face as the flow gets stronger. He tightly shuts his eyes and mouth, feeling the fabric of his practice shirt quickly soak up the urine running down his chin.

A relieved sigh passes through Tsukasa’s lips as he watches Kohaku hold his breath, his piss running down his cousin’s soft cheeks and pretty little mouth. “There. Now that I’ve marked my territory, don’t you go forgetting your place, Kohakun. You belong to me. You’re all mine, aren’t you?”

Eyes shut, Kohaku nods. The feeling of the warm liquid on his face had heat rushing up to his head. The sound of Tsukasa’s piss is drowned by his blood pumping in his ears. To be marked like this by the older boy he was meant to serve and dedicate his whole life to - it was an unexpectedly exhilarating feeling.

The stream trickles down to a stop and Kohaku gasps a breath in, traces of Tsukasa’s piss dripping from his lips and into his mouth. He feels Tsukasa kneel in front of him again, thumbs wiping the remainders off of his eyelashes and slipping a digit past his teeth and running it across his tongue. Kohaku jolts in surprise as Tsukasa’s other hand pushes against his stomach again, and he’s caught so off guard that he feels himself let out a spurt of pee. He tenses, trying to control himself, but Tsukasa’s hand doesn’t let up and he-

“ _Ah_ -”

Oh no - He can feel it coming. Kohaku couldn’t help it anymore. Everything’s just too much and his control is slipping. He feels his abdominal muscles relax as his own piss starts to flow out, the front of his sweatpants slowly turning a darker shade of grey as it absorbs the liquid. The wetness runs down his thighs, pooling on the tile underneath his folded knees and completely soaking his legs.

He closes his eyes, willing it to stop, but he’s too far gone now. Kohaku has been holding it in for hours and the relief he feels overtaking his whole body is euphoric. His cheeks are flushed and the tips of his ears red in embarrassment. His eyes are wet with tears that fall as he blinks rapidly. Kohaku gasps a shaky breath in, then another, the next one hitching in his chest as he feels Tsukasa’s hand on his cock as he releases the last of it.

“A- _ah_ \- wait-” He looks down at the hand stroking him, noticing the pool of urine between his legs, trailing down towards the drain on the floor and passing through Tsukasa’s boots and knees on its way. “Shit, it got on your uniform, too, I-“

“Kohakun. Let me make you feel good.”

Bright eyes widen in shock at the words, combined with the feeling of Tsukasa’s hand rubbing his dick through piss-soaked pants.

Tsukasa leans forward to kiss Kohaku, open mouthed and wet. Kohaku wonders if he can taste the remnants of his own piss on his tongue. A moan comes out of from his throat and his cock twitches against Tsukasa’s hand, the red head still rubbing him through his dirtied clothes.

The older boy pulls away and Kohaku watches as Tsukasa dips his free hand into the pool of piss between his legs. There’s a smile forming on his lips as he lifts his hand, staring at his dripping fingers and bringing them towards Kohaku’s mouth.

“You told me earlier that I seem to be forgetting my place, striving to be the one to protect you when it should be the other way around. Perhaps you are right, but I simply cannot help it.” He shakes his head, as if he’s disappointed. “Ah, well. Won’t you be a good boy, Kohakun?”

Tsukasa rubs his wet fingers against Kohaku’s lips, and Kohaku watches him as he stares in delight at the sight before him.

“Since you’re so keen on doing your duty...” Tsukasa trails off, pushing his fingers into Kohaku’s mouth and pressing them against his tongue. He wraps his lips firmly around the digits and starts to suck and lick them clean. The taste is not something he’s particularly keen on, but Kohaku is tired of fighting. Perhaps, he, too, cannot resist the primal urge to serve the red haired boy in front of him. It feels good, he thinks, to submit to Tsukasa’s will and let him do anything he wants to him.

“Jesus christ, how I wish you could see yourself right now.” Tsukasa says. The fingers he’s diligently cleaning are slowly pulled away and Tsukasa moves to get up. Kohaku keeps his eyes on him as he walks over to his coat hung up on the wall, taking a pair of scissors from inside his pocket. Tsukasa steps back into his space and he drops back on his knees in front of Kohaku, and he slips a blade into the ropes wrapped around his legs and gets to cutting them off. The _snip snip_ sound of the metal is loud in the silence of the bathroom.

When the bonds around his thighs and shins come loose, Kohaku breathes a sigh of relief. His hands are still tied behind his back and Tsukasa steadies him with a hand on his arm while the other helps him unfold his knees and stretch his legs. Both knees raised to his chest, Kohaku slowly tries to straighten them out in front of him with a groan but Tsukasa holds onto the back of his legs, pulling him towards himself. His ass slides on the wet tile until he’s between Tsukasa’s spread knees, his head hitting the floor with a _thud_.

Kohaku makes a pained noise but he quickly regains his senses as he feels Tsukasa’s fingers tug on the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear. The older boy pulls them off his legs, the soaked fabric sticking to his skin uncomfortably on their way off. The pants make a heavy wet smacking sound as Tsukasa tosses them aside. Kohaku hisses as his damp length is exposed to the cold air, sucking a breath between his teeth.

Tsukasa wraps a hand around Kohaku’s ankle and slowly raises his leg, massaging along its length to help the blood circulate. He brings his lips against the side of his knee, slowly trailing kisses down until he reaches his inner thighs. The tips of Tsukasa’s red hair tickle his skin as he nips along the pale skin. He pauses in his ministrations and Tsukasa glances back up at him from between his legs.

“Let me treat you nice and special. I’ll make up for all the times I couldn’t take care of you in the past.”

He takes Kohaku’s half-hard cock into his mouth, sucking on the head and pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit. A loud moan rips out of Kohaku’s throat, head thrown back against the tiled floor. The back of his hoodie is soaked in the puddle of piss he’s laying on, tied hands trapped under the weight of his own body. The pain and discomfort slip his mind as Tsukasa swirls his tongue around him.

“Nnn.. ah-” Kohaku’s eyes are clenched shut, mouth open and saliva dripping from the corners. Tsukasa continues to suck his cock and he feels his throat constrict around it as he buries his nose into the pink hair at the base. Kohaku’s hips lift from the ground in an attempt to thrust deeper into the red head’s mouth, but Tsukasa places his hands on them and firmly keeps him down as he bobs his head up and down on his dick.

Sounds of pleasure continuously come out from between Kohaku’s lips. He doesn’t register what words he might be babbling or how loud he’s being, the wet heat around his cock sending wave after wave of arousal all over him. He’s fully hard now, and Tsukasa’s tongue presses against his slit again to taste the pre-cum leaking out.

He gets off the younger boy’s cock to take a breath and looks around. Kohaku’s piss has mostly gone down the shower drain, but he sees Tsukasa run his fingers through the remnants on the tile next to him, coating his fingers in the liquid.

“Kohakun,”

Dazed, Kohaku utters an affirmative sound in response. His chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath, hot puffs of air coming out from between his lips. He feels Tsukasa press one of his soaked fingers against his hole, and he’s watching the younger boy’s face as he slowly slips it inside. He moves it around in the tight space and Kohaku involuntarily clenches around the intrusion.

“Kohakun, relax.” With his other hand, Tsukasa rubs slow circles on Kohaku’s hipbone, his finger pushing in and out of his hole at a slow pace. Kohaku feels his hair tickle against the inside of his thighs as he lowers himself to start sucking on the tip of Kohaku’s cock once again, tongue swirling around the head.

He moans and tosses his head from side to side as the intrusive feeling of Tsukasa’s fingers in his hole starts to turn into pleasure, heat building in his belly. It’s a little too much, he thinks. Kohaku isn’t used to being _pleased_ like this. Satisfying the other party has always been what he was taught to do and being on the end of such pleasurable sensations, with Tsukasa’s mouth on him - it’s a little overwhelming. He wonders if he could ask him to slow down, to give him a moment. The warmth was filling him up and his arousal is building up so quickly and he-

“W-w-wait, stop, stop,”

Tsukasa instantly lifts his head off of Kohaku at the words and stills his fingers. “Kohaku? What’s wrong?”

Kohaku swallows a lump in his throat, feeling the overwhelming heat settle down just a little bit.

“Nn... ‘ts... nothing, go on.”

“Hey,” he can feel Tsukasa’s fingers slip out of his hole, sitting up between his legs to watch his face. “Tell me. Do you want me to stop?”

Kohaku closes his eyes in thought, then shakes his head. “No, it’s just. Jus’ slow down.”

The other boy looks into his eyes for a second longer then he nods to himself. Placing this fingers against Kohaku’s hole, he pushes against it, and Kohaku nods for him to continue. Tsukasa slips three fingers in easily, massaging his walls until his fingers press against Kohaku’s prostate, his back arching off the tile as he moans in pleasure, toes curling.

Tsukasa pushes Kohaku’s soaked shirt up with his free hand, leaning down to leave kisses along his chest. Breathy, pleasured sighs escape Kohaku when Tsukasa’s lips wrap around a nipple. His length twiches as his own pre-cum drips onto his stomach; his legs tense up again as Tsukasa presses against Kohaku’s prostate one last time, finally slipping his fingers out

His mind is foggy, eyes half lidded, but Kohaku keeps his gaze on Tsukasa as he wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself and trying to slick himself up as much as he can. His free hand reaches up to Kohaku’s face and Tsukasa wipes the drool from the side of his mouth, rubbing his thumb against his lip and leaning down for another kiss, slow and deep.

A string of saliva connects their mouths as he pulls away and Kohaku watches it snap as Tsukasa sits up to gaze down at him. Pretty, pretty Kohaku, with his cheeks flushed a dark pink and his soft hair a mess, splayed around the ugly white of the shower stall tile. There’s a soft smile on his cousin’s lips, and Kohaku thinks he wants Tsukasa to kiss him again until he can’t breathe anymore.

Tsukasa leans back further and he pulls Kohaku’s ass onto his lap, hand angling his cock against his hole. Kohaku feels the head push against him and he looks up to see Tsukasa looking at him with darkened eyes, his cheeks red with sweat shining on his face.

“Don’t worry, _onii-chan_ will make you feel good.”

Tsukasa slowly pushes his dick into his cousin’s hole and Kohaku hears him groan as he slides further in. Tsukasa’s fingers dig into Kohaku’s thighs, pressing against the bruises left by the ropes that had him bound for so many hours. A pleasured sound comes out from Kohaku, a soft _ah_ as he feels fingers clench around the darkening skin.

His hips slowly rock back and forth until his cock is completely inside Kohaku and he feels the bones of Tsukasa’s hips pressing against his ass. Tsukasa moves to lean over the younger boy and he holds onto the back of his knees to push and fold him in half, his cock sliding in and out in a steady rhythm. The sound of skin slapping against skin bounces off the tiled walls along with Tsukasa’s groans and Kohaku’s heavy breathing and whines.

He starts increasing the pace of his thrusts, trying to find the right angle to push into. A loud moan rips out of Kohaku’s throat then and Tsukasa continues to pound into the bundle of nerves inside him. Kohaku wraps his legs around Tsukasa, trying to pull him in even closer.

His eyes are closed and his jaw is slack, the loveliest sounds Tsukasa’s ever heard spilling out from his swollen lips. Kohaku feels the older boy’s hand wrap around his cock, trying to find a rhythm between his strokes and his thrusting. Tsukasa leans down to push his face into the side of Kohaku’s neck, burying his teeth into the thin skin and sucking harshly.

Kohaku bites his lip, trying to stop the shameful sounds from slipping past. The stall was getting so hot and his voice has been so loud, he wonders briefly if the people passing through the hallway outside could hear them. His arms were completely numb now from having his whole weight on them, still securely tied behind his back. The heat in his belly was becoming unbearable and he knows, he knows he’s about to go over the edge. Tsukasa keeps pushing into that spot and his hand on his cock is moving oh so perfectly, he doesn’t think he can hold out much longer. The pain from the bite on his neck sends a jolt through his whole body and he wraps his legs around Tsukasa as tight as he can, pulling him closer and closer until he’s just grinding into his prostate and-

“- _oh!_ ”

Kohaku’s dick pulses in Tsukasa’s fist and he spills into his hand, streaks of cum landing onto his exposed chest and pooling on his stomach. Tsukasa’s hand strokes him and he grinds into his ass until Kohaku’s all spent, moans continuously slipping out of his mouth as he struggles to catch his breath.

He clenches down on Tsukasa’s cock and the red head pulls out, taking a lungful of air to calm himself.

Kohaku’s head lolls to the side, chest heaving. There are tears running down his cheeks - _when did that happen?_ \- and a tired whine comes out from between his lips as Tsukasa reaches a hand to brush away the pink hair sticking to his face. He places a palm on Kohaku’s cheek and wipes away a tear from under his eye, smiling down at him so softly that Kohaku feels a certain warmth build in his chest at the affection.

“Did that feel good, Kohakun?”

He nods, still dazed, and gazes up at Tsukasa’s eyes, pupils still dark and blown out. Kohaku notices Tsukasa pumping his cock into his own fist with a sound of pleasure coming from the back of his throat, hand speeding up as he gets closer to his orgasm.

Kohaku licks his dry lips. “Let me help you with that,”

Tsukasa’s eyes snap back up to look at him, and he shakes his head, hand stilling momentarily. “You don’t have to do that. I told you, Kohakun, I wanted to make you feel good, do you understand?” His hand resumes pumping himself and he lifts the other to pet Kohaku’s damp hair. “I am the one showing you my gratitude, this isn’t about me today.”

Kohaku watches as Tsukasa’s mouth falls open to let out a loud moan and he feels him spill all over his stomach, the mess mixing together with his own. Tsukasa holds himself up with both hands beside Kohaku’s head, catching his breath as he comes down from his high. Hot puffs of breath against his face, Kohaku takes a moment to stare, trying to permanently engrave the look on the older boy’s pleasured face into his mind.

Tsukasa pushes himself up to sit between Kohaku’s spread legs, and Kohaku watches him stare down at their mixed cum spillling down the sides of Kohaku’s stomach. It’s gross and uncomfortable, but Tsukasa runs a digit through the sticky fluid, bringing it up to Kohaku’s lips. The younger boy opens his mouth further, licking Tsukasa’s finger clean. Tasting the cum on his tongue makes a light wave of arousal pass through him and he shivers.

Tsukasa pulls his hand away from him and wraps his hands firmly around Kohaku’s arms, pulling him up to sit and lean forward onto him. He sees the redhead reach for the scissors discarded to the side and he feels the blade push into the space between his jacket and the ropes, his hands falling limply as they’re freed from their bindings. Tsukasa puts down the scissors and massages the limbs gently, rubbing the area around his wrists burnt by the rope.

Kohaku buries his face into his cousin’s neck, taking a deep breath. Tsukasa smells of what’s left of the expensive perfume he used and his sweat, mixing together with smell of Kohaku’s own piss, now staining his formerly pristine white shirt in various spots. He feels Tsukasa let go of his wrists to wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Kohakun, _onii-chan_ will protect you no matter what.” He presses a kiss to Kohaku’s temple, and Kohaku feels his lips move against his skin as he says: “You’re all mine, after all. And I make sure to love and care for the things I own.”

The younger boy turns his head to gaze into Tsukasa’s eyes, but he looks away quickly. He feels like he’s drowning in the affection in those bright violet eyes. This boy, here; this Tsukasa Suou is the one he’s meant to lay his life for - Kohaku feels like he’s breaking all his family’s rules by indulging Tsukasa and allowing him to switch their roles.

But no matter how long he was locked up and taught to throw his life away, it’s not half bad to feel this loved, Kohaku thinks. Serving and pleasing Tsukasa _is_ one of his duties, after all. He’s not too far off the mark, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Calling them cousins was just way easier than saying relative. Doesn’t that just make everything better anyway?
> 
> Cut my writing skills some slack, it’s been 10 years since I last wrote but I needed to feed myself. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
